El retorno de las candy apples
"El retorno de las Candy Apples" " es el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada, y el general 13. Se emitió por primera vez el 17 de enero de 2012 Sinopsis las bailarinas de Abby van cabeza a cabeza contra Cathy 'Candy Apples s, pero esta vez Cathy se asegura que sus bailarines son inmejorables - incluso si eso significa hacer trampa. Cathy le tiende una trampa caza furtiva para las mamás de la danza, invitándolos a un cóctel en el anonimato. Competencia Rising Star en Columbus, Ohio, el 6 de noviembre de 2011 Weekly Dances Resumen right|152x152px "La recopilación de la pirámide, Abby le dice a las chicas que el grupo de la semana anterior (" Sassy Dolls ") no era el mismo grupo que ganó un título nacional en la temporada anterior. Kendall se regañó por ser demasiado obviamente nervioso la semana pasada. Abby anuncia que llevará a cabo esta semana en Columbus, Ohio. Abby le pide a las niñas si saben que vive en Ohio; Chloe serenatas con entusiasmo la respuesta: "Las manzanas de caramelo". Kendall se coloca en la parte inferior de la pirámide, dijo que aún está en período de prueba, y está siendo observado como un halcón. Mackenzie se coloca en la parte inferior por no ser tan buena como la hermana Maddie cuando tenía siete años. Brooke se coloca en la parte inferior por el amor a la semana anterior, aunque ella bailaba bien. Paige se coloca en la parte inferior por no sentarse en el autobús de regreso, después de haber sido informado de treinta y dos veces. Kelly dice a la cámara que ella piensa que Abby es tratando de torturarla, colocando a sus hijos en la parte inferior de la pirámide. Nia se coloca en el centro de la pirámide, pero Abby piensa que sería bueno si alguien de la familia de Nia podía mostrar-up para verla en competencia. Chloe está en el medio y le dijo que ella hizo un gran trabajo. Maddie se coloca en la parte superior, aunque Abby dice que ha visto a Maddie baile mejor. ImagesCAR1Z9GB Seddiebade13Agregado por Seddiebade13 Abby anuncia el grupo de danza de la semana, "manzanas podridas", para ser un baile de 1940 con un "poco de Katy Perry." Abby explica que van a poner las ratas y las brazoladas en el pelo; Mackenzie objetos que no está poniendo una rata en su pelo, y no tiene ni idea acerca de las brazoladas. Abby le dice a Brooke que ella espera que ella destruya su competidor en solitario de las manzanas de caramelo, haciéndola gritar incluso antes de que los pasos en el escenario. Abby explica: "Las manzanas de caramelo ... Puré de manzanas: squish 'em"; Mackenzie gesticula su comprensión pretendiendo destruir una manzana con las manos, y luego pisando fuerte en él. Las mamás van a sus asientos del teatro de ensayo. Jill no esperaba que su hija sea en la parte inferior de la pirámide. Christi cree que es donde la hija de Jill pertenece, y Kelly también se irrita con Jill. Acebo señala que para Kendall sea más alto en el pirámide, lógicamente tendría que sustituir a una de las chicas por encima de esta semana: Maddie, Chloe o Nia. ¿Cuál? Jill explica implícitamente que Kendall superó Nia semana pasada. Las otras madres continúan luchando con Jill, especialmente Christi. Trucos Christi Jill, diciéndole que, debido a Jill es nuevo, ella puede salirse con la interrupción de la clase y quejándose a Abby. Jill va hacia abajo y habla con Abby. Kelly explica a la cámara que ella disfrutaba viendo Abby "shut Jill abajo", mientras que las otras madres se muestran riendo y celebrando. Aún frente a Jill, Abby le pide a las chicas si todos quieren estar en la cima de la pirámide, que es recibido con un coro de "sí", con Paige y Nia demostrado también que levanta las manos. Abby parece pensar que su punto de Jill se ha hecho. Christi y Kelly van a almorzar, y Christi muestra un viejo concurso-libro que encontró, mostrando Chloe y Maddie superando Kendall en el pasado. Christi cree que necesitan para investigar por qué Jill es un estudio de la tolva, y por qué Kendall no estaba asistiendo a su estudio antes de ahora, cuando vivían tan cerca. Mientras tanto, en Candy Apple de Cathy explica a Erika que Brooke será su competencia. Cathy dice Erika que Brooke sólo ha ganado un título, a diferencia de Erika de dos, y menosprecia algunos de los trucos contorsionista de Brooke. Cathy vuelve sus atenciones a la hija Vivi-Anne , que se le dice que es hora de "ganarse su cachorro", sino que Pinky-shake en el acuerdo, pero Vivi-Anne es herido accidentalmente por el anillo de Cathy. Hablando a la cámara, Vivi señala un dedo diferente, pero dice que espera que ella todavía puede bailar, a pesar de su lesión. De vuelta en ALDC, Christi muestra Jill su viejo libro de la competencia. Jill demuestra a todos que ella compró las ratas y las brazoladas. Kelly explica que "ratas" son un accesorio de pelo feo, que hace que las niñas se ven como George Washington. Kelly cree que Juana debería haber unido a ellos en pretender que no podían encontrar ratas en las tiendas, por lo que nadie tendría que llevarlos. Christi y Kelly se burlan de Jill para aspirar-a Abby, y se burlan de Melissa para conseguir su pelo hecho por Jill. Kelly se cae al suelo de ensayo para entregar etapa-props para sus hijas. Abby le grita a Kelly por no dar a sus hijos sus apoyos de antemano, en lugar de interrumpir. Kelly le pregunta si Abby quiere su ayuda o no, alegando Abby acaba de decir a Nia su madre no la quería por no ser suficientemente práctico. Después de expulsar a Kelly, Abby se sigue quejando, pidiendo frente a Paige si Kelly estaba borracho. Abby mira a Kelly en los asientos del teatro, y sigue preguntando hacia arriba hacia Kelly si se bebe, en alta voz susurrando y haciendo gestos movimientos beber. Abby Kelly acusa a humillar a sus niños. Kelly comienza a hablar con las otras madres, especialmente disgustados que Abby trató de humillarla delante de sus hijos. Acebo de acuerdo sobre el comportamiento de Abby siendo inadecuada. Kelly se pregunta por qué Abby no puede entender por qué sus hijos quieren hacer otras cosas, cuando Abby es tan desagradable. Kelly empieza a llorar. El estado de ánimo se vuelve oscura como Christi y Melissa Kelly comodidad. Kelly se pregunta por qué ella va al estudio, y se siente como que está torturando a sus hijos. Más tarde, Christi y Kelly están disgustados por la fealdad de los trajes, el cabello y arcaicos movimientos de baile de 1940. Gianna convoca Holly y Jill en la planta baja, por lo que Abby les puede mostrar a sus hijas pobres baile. Las mamás comienzan su viaje en autobús, Abby gritando direcciones al conductor del autobús. Melissa y Jill dan un regalo a Abby, un oro y un anillo de color azabache. Christi se burla de ellos por más marrón husmeando. Abby dice que ella ahora necesita un traje de oro, pendientes de oro y un collar de oro, y sugiere la próxima vez que están fuera, que ella "necesita un marido." Al llegar a un hotel en Columbus, las madres reciben una nota invitándolos a una velada, patrocinada por Candy Apple. Ellos van a la fiesta, y Cathy quotes líneas Padrino en la cámara, en la necesidad de mantener a tus enemigos aún más cerca a tus amigos. Cathy dice que las madres que parece que sería mucho más feliz lejos de Abby Lee, y en virtud de un buen líder (como Cathy sí misma.) Christi siente que está siendo seducida, y se sorprende cuando ella había pensado Cathy los odiaba. El ALDC entrar en el edificio de la competencia, y Cathy saluda Abby riéndose de un rizador todavía en el pelo de Abby. Los equipos entran en sus camerinos. Malestar que Kendall estaba demasiado nervioso la semana pasada, Abby ahora advierte directamente Kendall que mejor baila bien ahora, o de lo contrario será expulsado del equipo de la competencia. Abby está molesto porque las brazoladas no todos coinciden entre sí en apariencia. Las madres dicen a Abby que se fueron a la fiesta de Cathy anoche; Abby les acusa de ser astuto, y acusa a Cathy de solicitación y trucos sucios. Cathy desea Kendall buena suerte backstage; Abby más preguntas motivos de Cathy. Siguiente Cathy dice a las chicas de su pelo es "interesante". Que se diviertan! ALDC realiza su número de grupo de la década de 1940, "manzanas podridas". Christi se complace en el rendimiento. Candy Apple de entrar en el escenario con trajes y manuales aficionados españoles, y realizar "Baila La Española". Abby aprecia la técnica de los bailarines CADC, y expresa su preocupación ya que su competencia. Acebo hace eco preocupaciones de Abby sobre batiendo el grupo de baile CADC. Abby cuestiona el tamaño y la edad de los bailarines CADC. Regreso a los vestuarios. Abby se siente mal en su rendimiento de las niñas, y dijo que se fue "al carajo". Abby regaña Kendall, y le dice que aprender un instrumento para que pueda aprender a escuchar música. Jill cuestiona la edad de los bailarines CADC. Abby le dice a Jill que no es el trabajo de Jill que preocuparse por edades. Además, Abby dice lo que sea su edad, ella se ve como un idiota si no puede ganar en su propio talento, la coreografía y el vestuario. Las niñas hacen cola para la entrega de premios. Cathy hace las mamás ALDC donde consiguieron el "peinado Amish". Christi responde que Cathy debería saber más sobre el peinado, ya que es a partir de la década de 1940. Abby le preocupa que esto podría ser la única vez que los de Apple de caramelo de latidos. Caramelo de Apple "Baila La Española" se otorga el 2do lugar. ALDC toma primero (niñas y mamás alegría). Kelly regañadientes adivina que Abby tenía razón acerca de las ratas y las brazoladas. ALDC burlarse de Cathy con clichés sobre las manzanas. Cathy está indignado de que el ALDC fue juzgado el ganador, y le pide a un juez para ver a las partituras. Al ver las planillas, se los llama "totalmente ridículo". Cathy dice a sus bailarines sobre oír Abby y las madres ALDC preocuparse de ser beat, y Abby expresa su alivio en los resultados. Brooke toma nota de que las manzanas de caramelo hicieron un gran trabajo, y esto hizo que la ponía nerviosa ante ella en solitario. Brooke realiza su solo "Jardín del Edén". Kelly le dice a la cámara que Abby le contó a su Brooke hizo muy bien, lo que de hecho debe significar Brooke hizo bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta lo Abby lo general, trata Brooke y Kelly. Erika realiza su solo "A través del espejo". Abby expresa su preocupación por las posibilidades de ganar de Brooke, y señaló que la actuación de Erika era mucho más maduro. Los equipos vuelven a vestuarios. Las mamás ALDC chismes acerca de la edad de Erika aparente mucho mayor que once o doce años. Chloe y Brooke traen la noticia de que la edad de Erika está siendo interrogado por los oficiales de la competición. Cathy dice a los funcionarios que Erika cumplió catorce años en enero, y una notas oficiales que Erika se encuentra en la división de edad incorrecta, y debe estar en la división de trece a catorce años. Cathy dice al oficial que Brooke se encuentra en la división de edad mal, también. El funcionario va y preguntas Abby, quien le dice al oficial que Brooke cumplió trece años, nacido en enero de 1998. Los estados oficiales que cuentan las edades, ya en la primera parte del año, por lo que Brooke está correctamente en los doce categorías de edad. Abby obtiene el funcionario que admitir que Cathy Nesbitt fue el cuestionamiento edad de Brooke. Abby critica Cathy para entrar Erika en la división de edad equivocada sólo para golpearla, pero llama Erika una hermosa bailarina que podría haber probablemente "ganado todo", si ella se inscribió en la división correcta. Cathy busca una confrontación con ALDC. Cathy insulta vestido de Christi. Christi llama Cathy "abuela" y la invita a salir. Cathy da Christi un apodo, y las órdenes de "nariz" para escuchar. Christi dice a la cámara que usted puede contar con Cathy jugar sucio con insultos. Salas Christi fuera Cathy, parafraseando Glinda de El mago de Oz: "Vete, bruja, que no tienen poderes de aquí! Dialogo Galeria Pronto c: Trivia *'Piramide': **Maddie **Chloe, Nia **Paige, Brooke, Mackenzie, Kendall (aprueba) right *Aunque no se muestra, Maddie y Paige tanto realizan solos y ambos fueron vistos en sus trajes individuales en varios puntos más adelante en el episodio.. *Las "manzanas podridas" trajes son de una compañía de vestuario llamada Kellé Company. 4 *Drazen Wilmers estaba en contra de Maddie en este episodio. Maddie llegó primero, y Drazen llegó segundo. 2 *El traje de Kelly mostró durante su recorrido por la casa era el traje "Poison Apple". Kelly también dijo que era el traje favorito de Paige. *Este episodio marca la primera vez que Kendall realiza una danza de grupo con el ALDC. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"On the Bus" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Dear Abby: Episode 2" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Boutique Bonding" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Investigating Jill" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Abby and the Moms" (Lifetime-YT) Video Galeria thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px References *Official Competition Results (pdf)